


Wrestling 2nd Generational Love

by LuckyLucy92



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Roman Reigns was minding his own business when he spotted tears streaming down the face of Charlotte Flair.





	

Roman Reigns was walking down the street when he noticed a young woman he had just briefly chatted with earlier in the day, Charlotte Flair, crying on the side of the sidewalk. So, he then went over to see why the young lady was upset. "Um, are you alright?" Roman said, worried. "Oh, y-yeah, I was just..." Charlotte said, then breaking down before being able to finish her sentence. "Aw, come here." Roman said, wrapping his arms around the young female. "Look, I'm sorry, really, usually I'm not like this at all." Charlotte said, turning to face him. "...What happened?" Roman said, now holding her hand. "My ex-boyfriend... he's threatening me." Charlotte said, shaking her head. "Ooh, that's really horrible..." Roman said, in disbelief. "Yeah..." Charlotte said, now speechless. "Okay, I'll handle it... or him... depending on my mood." Roman said, intensely. "No, just don't... you'll regret it." Charlotte said, tugging on her blonde locks. "Too late..." Roman said, smirking. He then asked her for all of the information that he'll need in tracking down her past lover, in which she gave out, eventually. He then went on his way for the hunt. A few days have now gone by with no leads to her former flame, 'til... "Oops, sorry, man, I wasn't looking." Roman said, when he accidentally ran into a stranger, then looking in the face, it was none other than his target. "Pfff." The young man hissed. Roman then knocked him out, causing Charlotte to appear, inviting him to dinner at her place.

**Author's Note:**

> hola to all the Spanish speakers out there! :) please leave kudos, bookmarks, and comments for this work! ♡♥


End file.
